Lawrence Carroll
Lawrence Carroll was the school inspector assigned to assess Kennedy High. It was later revealed that Lawrence murdered popular high school jock and prom king Brad Kingston and attempted to murder Lincoln's star football quarterback Trent Powell in the fourth episode of season one "Night At The Prom". It turns out, Lawrence went to school in Kennedy High as the star football quarterback and team captain. Lawrence won the Best Football Quarterback for scoring an excellent goal. This triggered Lawrence's fame and legacy in high school, even after he graduated. However, when Brad Kingston, the current football captain, was on a verge on beating Lawrence's record and take his trophy. Lawrence, since he wanted to have his legacy last forever, could not take the risk of Brad winning the trophy. So, Lawrence decided to cancel the semi final football game by sabotaging it. But when that did not work, he decided to kill Brad. Lawrence planned to kill him before the prom (which was before the grand final), making it look like a mugging. But Lawrence did not count on the school changing the venue of the prom in the last minute, so he waited in the wrong area. It was too late for Lawrence to ambush Brad as he was already in the party, so Lawrence ambushed for him after the party. Brad left the party alone in a short cut, Lawrence followed Brad. While he was crossing the skatepark, Lawrence shot and killed Brad. But, there was a slight dilemma — Brad's best friend Trent Powell decided to take Brad's place and the game was still on, Lawrence decided to kill him to. While Trent was in the change rooms, Lawrence took a shot at him, but it only wounded Trent. Since the police and Edwin Goodman were there, Lawrence had to escape quickly. Edwin was able to unmask Lawrence as the murderer through the trophy that was in the locker, revealing his motive. Also, there was an incriminating CCTV photo of Lawrence ambushing Brad with a gun when he waited in the wrong area. Lawrence gave up the truth and confessed, he was arrested for the murder of Brad Kingston and Trent's attempted murder. Quotes * “Mr. Goodman...throughout my time in high school, I’ve always been pushed aside and stayed in the background. I was in deep search for attention, I wanted to tell the world that I can be someone. I thought I was quite foolish when I applied for the football team...But, when I kicked that goal, it was a big win! I became part of history; I made history; my name was engraved to this school as a legend.” ''– '''Lawrence basking his glory to Edwin.' * “For more than five years, no one had kicked a goal like I did. And that trophy would uphold my legacy forever! But, when Brad Kingston came in, he became a threat to my success. Once he beats my goal, my name would be erased and forgotten. And now everyone would just chant ‘Brad! Brad! Brad!’...I tried to rig the game at first, making sure no-one was hurt...” ''– '''Lawrence admitting to sabotaging the previous games.' * “But when that didn’t work and the grand final was looming in, I had no choice but to kill him. I took a gun with me and planned to make his death look like a mugging as he went to the prom. But I had never known that they changed the venue of the prom...It was too late when I arrived, everyone was already in the prom and I had to wait...When it was all over and Brad was leaving, I followed him through the park and I confronted him...then I shot him...on the spot.” ''– '''Lawrence’s confession to Brad’s murder.' * “I though that I had dealth with everything...But when Brad’s best friend (Trent Powell) decided to take his place, I knew that he was also a good player and my name was still not safe. So, I snuck in to the change room and I took a shot. But I missed...And it was too late to take another, you and your lieutenant bgean chasing me...” ''– '''Lawrence revealing his attempt to murder Trent.' Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Criminal Category:Suspect Category:Antagonist Category:Arrested